Kiddy Kyoya
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: Kyoya is bugged by Yu and mutters to himself about it. Only the wrong person hears it. When Kyoya is turned into a little kid again, everyone has to figure how to turn him back into the angry blader they know and love.
1. Chapter 1

_** Kiddy Kyoya **_

_(Thanks to Destened-Star-Girl for the idea with her story, Back to Five) {PS. READ IT, It's really good.}_

(Contains new character who will be officially introduced in another story. Raven Parker is the character and is owned by me. She is a friend of Tsubasa and Yu, having met them on their training journey.

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

"Yo-Yo, will you please battle me?" Yu asks over and over as he bugs the Lion Blader. The older sighs and places his head in his hands. The younger blader continues bugging him until the older snaps.

"FINE! I'll battle you."

"YAYAYAY!" The little boy dances around in excitement. The blondie pulls on the older blader's arm and yanks him forward.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Kyoya mutters to himself. "He is so annoying. He would have annoyed you until you agreed." He shakes his head.

"Wait a minute!" A voice says behind them. The two bladers turn and see a man standing there. He dresses in a magician's outfit and glares at Kyoya.

"Yeah, what do you want?!" The older blader says. The man steps towards them. He points his wand at Yu.

"You said this little boy was annoying, correct?" Kyoya nods and asks why the man cares.

"Let's see how you like to be his age or younger, hmm?" He points the wand at the lion blader and says a magic spell.

"Younger teased by old

"Nothing here close to heart of gold,

"Til Lesson learned and taught.

This boy shall be few years older than a tot."

A purple smoke comes out of the wand and covers the two boys. When the smoke clears, Yu looks around. The magic man is gone and he sees a little boy standing next to him.

"Yo-Yo?!" Yu freaks. The little boy looks around and only sees the little lion blader beside him. Yu guesses his new age to be about 5.

"Hey Yu," A voice sounds behind the Libra wielder. The boy turns and see his friend, Raven. The teen girl is dressed in a light purple sundress with some boots. Her long black hair blows out behind her.

"Rae-Bey, something happened to Yo-Yo!" Yu cries. He turns back to the little version of the angry blader.

"What did you do, put him in the dryer to long?" Raven teases.

"Rae-Bey, this is serious."

"Alright," She loses the teasing tone and becomes serious. "Yu, go upstairs and tell the director what happened. I get bring him up." The little blader's tummy rumbled loudly.

"Are you sure?" Yu asks.

"Yeah, I'll bring him up after I get him something to eat." She smiles. She winks and sends the Libra Blader on his way.

…

And that's what happened." Yu says breathless. He thinks to himself how great of timing this was. The director had invited some of the teams from the World Championships over for the weekend. Wang Hu Zhong, Excalibur, and Wild Fang were there, along with the Legendary Bladers and a few others.

"So let me get this straight, Kyoya's a little kid now?" Benkei the bull blader almost shouts.

"Yeah." Yu says dejectedly.

"B-B-B-Bull! Kyoya pal, how could this happen to you?!" The Bull Blader cries. Dyanmis stands up and reassures Yu that they will find a way to fix this. The door knocks and Chris, who is closest, gets up to answer it. Before he can, the door swings open and Raven starts to enter.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Chris asks as everyone watches her struggle with something.

"I'm tryin….Offf, hey no kicking." She says. She finally enters with a little Kyoya kicking and throwing a tantrum.

"Kyoya pal?" Benkei says seeing his friend.

"See, Yu, I got him up here. It took…Ow!" She says as the Kyoya bites her hand.

"Kyoya!" Demoure says in shock. Raven runs after the little terror and grabs him before he can leave.

"Kyoya, stop it, please." Mei Mei tries. The little blader frees himself from her grip and tries for the door again.

"Kyoya Tategami, if you don't come sit down right now, you have to sit on Benkei's lap the entire time." Raven says as the little boy reaches the doorway. The boy stops and looks over to Benkei, who smiles a little.

"But, I wanna go play!" The mini version of the Spring Constellation Legendary Blader whines.

"And you can't battle with Gingka for the rest of the day!" She adds on. The little boy looks to his rival who is still in shock. He pouts and walks over. He takes a seat on Raven's lap.

"Kyoya, that's really him, huh?" Nile says, eyeing his old teammate.

"Yep." The girl says as Kyoya wiggles on her lap. He finally gets out and crawls over to the seat beside Gingka. He sits in the seat exactly like he normally did.

"Kyoya…" Gingka says with a smile.

"Alright, then." Dashan says as he nods to the little blader. "Let's figure this out."

"Before it become permanent." Sophie adds.

Please Review and Tell me if I should keep going or not….Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 (Please review when you're done reading, *winks* Thank you!) **_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

"Alright, then." Dashan says as he nods to the little blader. "Let's figure this out."

"Before it become permanent." Sophie adds.

"P-P-Permanent?!" Benkei stutters.

"Yes, some magic spells become permanent after a certain amount of time." Chi-yun explains.

"Well, then let's get going." King says. "We need to do this."

"Yeah, so what are we supposed to do?" Masamune says.

"Well, we should…." Demoure starts to say when a loud rumbling sounds. Kyoya starts giggling in his seat.

"Well, I guess someone's hungry…" Madoka says with a laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" Raven looks over at the little boy. "I just bought you $50 dollars worth of food before bringing you up here!" She spreads her hands in question. "HOW ARE YOU STILL HUNGRY?!"

"Whoa, you spend $50 bucks on him, but you wouldn't buy me a pack of gum?" Masamune says bitterly. The girl blader shoots him a death glare, shutting him up.

"That doesn't matter now." Benkei shouts at the Striker Blader. "My Kyoya's hungry and we're going to get him food." The blader reaches into his bag and pulls out a burger. "Here, Kyoya pal, now you don't have to go hungry."

"Hey, when did you get that?!" Gingka shouts. "You told me you didn't have anything on you." While to the bladers argue, the little lion blader take the sandwich and begins to nibble on it. He takes a bite and then spites it out.

"Kyoya pal, what's wrong?" Benkei asks when mini Kyoya throws the sandwich on the ground.

"Something wrong, little guy?" Kenta says as he approaches the 5 year-old. The little Kyoya holds him jaw and tries to kick Kenta away.

"Kyoya!" Nile says when the attempt fails. The little boy grabs Gingka's scarf and tries to gum it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Gingka tries to pull it out of his mouth, but Kyoya has a firm grip on the white scarf.

"Gingka, don't pull it. You could pull his teeth out." Julian informs the Pegasus Blader. Gingka slumps in his chair and pouts a little as Kyoya munches on his beloved scarf.

"Hold on a second." Mei Mei says as she picks up the little lion fan. She opens his mouth and looks inside.

"What are you doing, Mei Mei?" Chao xin asks as he watches the sub member of Wang Hu Zhong poke around the mini Kyoya's mouth.

"Exactly what I thought!" She says. She swings the boy onto her hip and looks at Gingka. "He's got a loose tooth.

"What?!" the scarfed blader says.

"Yeah, he's little tooth is loose and he was biting the scarf to help with the pain." Gingka then examines his white scarf to find a little spot of red on it.

"AWW MAN!" He exclaims.

"It must have loosened a lot while he was eating and when he bit into the sandwich, it caused it to loosen more. He'll be alright." She smiles, closing her eyes momentarily. Gingka rubs his scarf against his face while tears run down.

"Yea, but my scarf won't be."

"That doesn't matter right now." Nile says, shocking the teary face blader.

"He's right. What matters is changing Kyoya back. We'll go out in groups looking for the man that did this." Tsubasa looks at his younger partner. "Can you tell us what the man looked like?" Yu nods his head and Tsubasa continues.

"Then it's decided." The eagle blader divides everyone into groups, asking Mei Mei, Raven and Chris to watch Kyoya.

"Tsubasa's right. Let's go look for this guy who did this to my Kyoya pal!" Benkei shouts as he stands up. "B-B-B-B-BULL!" The Bull Fanatic runs out and his group follows him. The rest of the groups leave in search of this man.

Please review and tell me what you thought. I know this was kind of random but I didn't really know what to do until the end. =D Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

"Then it's decided." The eagle blader divides everyone into groups, asking Mei Mei, Raven and Chris to watch Kyoya.

"Tsubasa's right. Let's go look for this guy who did this to my Kyoya pal!" Benkei shouts as he stands up. "B-B-B-B-BULL!" The Bull Fanatic runs out and his group follows him. The rest of the groups leave in search of this man.

"Hey, Kyoya. Do you want a sucker?" Mei Mei asks. He shakes his head no. He looks around for a moment and then starts pouting.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" Chris asks, raising an eyebrow at the five year old's sudden action.

"I WANT MY BEY!" He shouts in the other blader's face. The Winter Constellation Legendary Blader wipes spit off his face and steps back.

"Hold on, I'll go get it from Madoka." Raven says.

"But it's in his bey case, right?" Chris says, confused.

"No, I gave it to Madoka when I got here."

"I didn't know you did that." Mei Mei adds as she picks up Kyoya, places him on her hip and starts to rock back and forward. The Lion Fanatic continues to scream for his bey.

"I tossed it to her when I was trying to get Kyoya inside. I had been holding it so he wouldn't get food on it, since he had been holding it. Then I tossed it in her lap and she put it in her bag."

"Oh, okay then, Ow!" The Chinese Blader says. Kyoya kicked her sides like she was a horse.

"I WANT LEONE!"

"ALRIGHT!" Raven screams over the shouts. Kyoya quiets and looks at her. He makes a pouty face and glares at her, hating the fact someone could rival him in yelling.

"Whoa!" Chris whispers loudly.

"I will go get Leone, okay?! But you have to be quiet and good!" The Virgo Blader sighs as she tells the other two she's be back as soon as possible. "If he starts yelling again," She looks at Chris. "Yell louder and he'll be quiet. That or tell him he has to hang out with Benkei all day. Or the ultimate one, no battling Gingka." She smiles a little. "He really hates that one." She leaves and runs down the halls, hoping to catch the mechanic.

…

"B-B-B-BULL! Where could this guy be?!" Benkei shouts.

"I don't know, but will ya please quiet down?! You're giving me a headache." Yu says as he looks at the older teen.

"What's that?" Aguma says. He points over to the other side of the street.

"That looks like him." Benkei almost shouts until Yu stomps on his foot. The Bull Blader shouts in pain and looks at the Libra Wielder. They look back where they saw the man and saw he is gone.

"Great, Benkei, you scared him away." Yu says. Benkei looks at him and sticks his tongue out. The two start arguing about who scared the man away, when Aguma stops them.

"If you two keep arguing, we will never find him. Let's keep going." The three start walking again.

…..

"Kyoya….where are you little guy?" Mei Mei says as she looks under a table. She and Chris search around the room for the little Lion Fanatic.

"How could this happen? He was playing with Orion and then he just disappeared." Chris says, scratching his head.

"I don't know." Mei Mei says. They continue looking around the room.

"Here." Chris says when he spots little Kyoya hiding in the corner under a table. The bey Phantom Orion sits in his hands. The Chinese sub walks over and looks under the table with him.

"Hey, Kyoya, do you want to come out from under there and give us back Orion?" Mei Mei tries. Mini-Kyoya shakes his head and kicks Chris's shin.

"Ouch!" He says and falls backward, losing his balance. Kyoya jumps up and runs out of the room. When he opens the door, he sees a man he never thought he would see again.

"Kyoya!' Mei Mei shouts as she runs after the boy. When she sees the man, she stops and gasps.

Please Review as always and please vote on who the man in the door should be. I have an idea but I want to know who you think it should be. The poll will be up on my profile, so come vote please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**This is a super long chapter but I had to get all of this in here. So enjoy.**

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

Kyoya jumps up and runs out of the room. When he opens the door, he sees a man he never thought he would see again.

"Kyoya!' Mei Mei shouts as she runs after the boy. When she sees the man, she stops and gasps.

"What's going on here?" Ryuga's voice echoes throughout the room. Kyoya runs up and kicks Ryuga's shin. The dragon blader grimaces a little at the little boy's impact.

"Ry…Ryuga?!" Chris says as he joins the stunned Wang Hu Zhong Sub. Kyoya continues attacking the blader's leg while he focuses on the two teen bladers before him. Ryuga smirks and picks up the Lion Blader with one hand, holding him in the air by his shirt.

"Oh, and what do we have here?" He says as he looks over Kyoya, who's wigging like nuts. A stray kick lands in Ryuga's stomach. He grunts under the impact and tosses Kyoya on the floor. Mei Mei runs after him and tries to make sure he's alright.

"What are you doing here?" Chris turns his attention from Kyoya and Mei Mei to Ryuga.

"Well, I was looking for Gingka, but I have unfinished business with you too."

"But, the others saw you die!" Mei Mei adds from the back. She has Kyoya under a table, hoping he'll be safe.

"Whatever." Ryuga shrugs. He wipes out his launcher and aims at Chris. "Let's get this over with. Just give me your power!"

"Mei Mei, stay back with Kyoya. We can't let Ryuga hurt him. He won't leave until I beat him." Chris says over his shoulder and Mei Mei nods. She runs back and stands in front of Kyoya's little hiding place.

"You think you can beat me?!" Ryuga taunts the Orion blader and he laughs. Chris grunts and points his launcher and bey at Ryuga.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"LET IT RIP!"

The two beys fly at each other and clash in air. The clash sends air currents blowing back against both bladers and the two onlookers.

"Please, with that power, you can't hope to defeat me." Ryuga smirks at his opponent. Chris grunts and calls out to his bey. Phantom Orion starts racing towards L-Drago Destructor but L-Drago dodges at the last second. Orion is sent flying into the wall behind Ryuga.

"Orion!"

"As weak as ever! L-Drago!" Ryuga sends his bey after Orion and the two beys clash again.

"Orion, hit him!"

"L-Drago," Ryuga calls and a purple aura appears around the forbidden bey.

"Chris, look out!" Mei Mei calls out. Chris looks back and nods at her. His attention goes back to the battle and Ryuga starts draining his power. It starts to take its effect on the Winter Constellation Legendary Blader and his bey. Chris falls to the floor and groans as his power is stolen.

"You were foolish to even consider challenging me to a battle in the first place!" Ryuga echoes from the time he beat Tsubasa at Battle Bladers.

"LET IT RIP!"

"Huh?!" Ryuga looks over as Aquario attacks his bey.

"Mei Mei?!" Chris groans as he struggles to stand.

"Chris, I'll handle this guy, you protect him." She nods back to Kyoya.

"Oh, you think you can beat me now."

"GO AQUARIO, Ferocious Tiger Waltz!" Mei Mei strikes a Kung Fu pose and sends her bey forward.

"L-Drago! Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!" He calls out. Before the move can hit, Chris and his Orion step in front of Mei Mei and Aquario, taking the special move.

"WAHHHH!" Chris yells as he takes the hit. The impact sends him flying and he goes out the window.

"CHRIS!" Mei Mei screams. She sees Ryuga study mini-Kyoya and runs to stand in front of him. She throws her arms out and stands firm.

"You want to go next, alright!" Ryuga smirks evilly before calling out his special move again.

"No!" Mei Mei grabs Kyoya to get him out of the way, but she didn't move fast enough. She and Kyoya fly out the window and down.

"Chris." Kyoya notes as they fall. They see their friend laying the pool unconscious. Mei Mei preforms a flips and lands on the ground safely. She places Kyoya on the ground and pulls Chris out of the water. He is beat up horribly, and his bey is broken.

"Ryuga." Kyoya says as the Dragon Blader jumps down. Landing with a grunt, L-Drago shoots down with him and goes after Mei Mei.

"Ahh, Aquario!" The Chinese Sub shouts. The Lion Blader jumps in front of her and is shot into the pool by the blast that should have hit her.

"Huh?!" Ryuga says, confused.

"Kyoya!" Mei Mei pulls him out of the water and pushes him behind her.

"Aquario! SOARING FIREBIRD! HI!" She shouts as she strikes another pose. Her bey flies forward and into L-Drago. The clash brings up an air current that blows against everything. When it stops, Mei Mei looks around for the Dragon Blader. He is gone until she hears.

"DRAGON EMPEROR SUPREME FLIGHT!" A huge red dragon slams into her and sends her flying. She lands on the other side of the pool and lays there, unconscious.

"Mei Mei, Chris?" Little Kyoya calls out to his protectors, who lie unmoving. The Dragon Blader walks up behind him and peers down at the little Spring Constellation Legendary Blader. As the little boy gazes up at the older, scary blader, tears well up behind his blue eyes. He starts to cry a little and Ryuga sighs. He grabs little Kyoya's hand and starts to walk away, the little lion fanatic trailing behind him.

An hour Later…..

"Man, I can't believe we didn't find anything." Chao Xin says and his partner, Chi-yun nods. The third in the group, Masamune, looks around and sees the other groups coming back too.

"Hey guys, did you find anything?!" The Striker Blader shouts. The groups all meet and stand in a circle, trading information.

"We had something till Ben-Ben scared him away!" Yu says, shooting a glance at Benkei. The Dark Bull Wielder starts to inhale to shout when Klaus stops him.

"What's that?!" He points over to the back of the building where it looks like something has happened.

"I don't know, but let's check it out." Tsubasa says. Everyone heads around the building where they see the entire patio and pool areas have been demolished.

"Mei Mei!" Dashan says as he runs over to the female member of Wang Hu Zhong.

"Chris!" Dynamsis notes as others run to his side.

"What could have happened here?!" Gingka asks. Everyone sports shocked looks as they look around the damage.

"Look, Orion and Aquario, they're in pieces!" Madoka exclaims as she and Tithi bring back the pieces of the broken beys.

"Hey guys, where's Kyoya?!" Kenta asks.

"Or Raven?" Sophie and Wales add.

"KYOYA!" Mei Mei shouts as she jolts up. It grabs her side and groans.

"Mei Mei, are you alright?" Chi-yun asks.

"Chris, he….Kyoya! Where's Kyoya?!" She looks around frantically.

"You mean you don't know?" Aguma says.

"No, he….he showed….he was…Uhh…" Mei Mei collapses into Dashan's arms.

"She's exhausted." Julian says.

"Yeah. Hey, does anyone know where Raven is?" Yu asks. "She's gone too."

…

At the same time, somewhere else.

"I won't let you win!" The other Blader says.

"Oh yeah, Virgo!" Raven calls out to her bey and the bey, Thermal Virgo, races toward the opponent.

"That won't work on me!" he smiles a wicked smile in her direction.

"What do you mean?!" She says as her bey races toward the other. "Never mind, Virgo, AIR CURRENT SLAM!"

"That won't work! SPECIAL MOVE: HADES GATE!" The opponent shouts as a huge gate comes up from the ground.

"AHHH VIRGO!" Raven shouts as the door open and a three headed dog grabs her Virgo with chains. It drags the Bey spirit inside with a huge explosion.

Please review and tell me what you thought. I know this was super long and I'm sorry but I wanted to get the entire battle and Mei Mei and Chris being found. I also thought you guys might like the last little bit. I couldn't resist adding Damian into the mix so anyway hope you liked. Thanks for the views and reviews. I should be updating again soon…..so till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

(*in announcer's voice* Last time on Kiddy Kyoya, Mei Mei and Chris were assigned to watch and protect Kyoya. Then Ryuga shows up and challenges Chris to a bey battle to steal his power. Chris accepts, but during the battle, all three bladers go out the window. Mei Mei and Chris fall unconscious and Kyoya is left without a protector. Ryuga then grabs the boy's hand and takes Kyoya with him. An hour later, our heroes return to find their friends in horrible shape. Mei Mei wakes up for a moment, panicking when she doesn't see Kyoya. She then says someone was there but faints before she can say who. Across Metal City, Raven is battling with Damian who calls out his special move: Hades Gate. Raven and her bey are pulled inside as a huge explosion happens. ) {I know super long but, whatever}

*Inside the hotel.*

"What could have happened here?" Masamune and King say in unison. The group looks around the trashed room and despair a little.

"Come on, guys. We need to get them bandaged." Tsubasa says, helping Dyanmis support Chris. They let Dashan and Chao Xin, who are carrying Mei Mei, in first. They place Mei Mei and Chris on some benches that Wales, Julian, and Klaus found. Tsubasa, Dashan, and Madoka start apply bandages to the injured bladers. Everyone stands awkwardly, talking in hushed tones.

"Who could have done this?" Wales shakes his head.

"I don't know." Gingka glances over at his injured friends and their caretakers. "But whoever did this is going to pay."

"Who could have gotten in here? I mean, we had the keys." Chao Xin adds.

"I don't know…."

"Oh, that's it." Kenta snaps his fingers. "Check the security cameras! They'll show what happened, right?!"

"Good idea, Kenchi!" Yu says as he looks at Tsubasa. "Can't you get access to the footage since you're a WBBA agent?"

"I…" Tsubasa start but Chris interrupts him by talking in his sleep.

"Uh, Mei Mei, Kyoya…..stay back! I won't let him touch you." He groans.

"What does he mean?" Benkei asks.

"Who could have been here?" Masamune shouts in frustration.

"AND WHERE DID HE GO?!" King echoes as he ruffles his hair.

"Yes, we need to find them as soon as possible." Chi-yun adds.

"And we need to find out where Kyoya went." Chao Xin and Madoka say at the same time.

"Uhh…" The sound comes from the doorway. All heads turn and see Raven slumping against the doorjamb.

"Raven!" Aguma and Dyanmis catch her as she collapses.

"Madoka….there you are." She says as she falls unconscious.

"First Mei Mei and Chris, and now Raven…. And Mr. Kyoya is missing too. How could this happen?!" Yuki freaks.

"Calm down." Tsubasa says and draws everyone's attention. His amber eyes are calm and cool. "It won't help anyone to freak out. We need to stay calm so we can think this through."

"Tsubasa's right. Freaking out won't help anything." Gingka adds. "So let's calm down and think."

"Here." Tsubasa hands a pair of keys to Tithi and Yu. "Go to my room and grab my cell phone. Call the number, (938)-744-8374 and tell them you're calling on my behalf. Tell them to send package 1329/A and tell them we need it now." He shakes his head and looks at Sophie and Wales. "Can you go with them and make sure this is done correctly?!"

"Yes." The Cetus Bladers nod their heads and leave as soon as Tsubasa's done explaining things.

"Gingka, you, and the rest of Wang Hu Zhong and Excalibur, go to the security room and tell them I sent you. Give them the password, Ichban no Takaramono. They will ask what you want. Tell them you need the camera tapes from this floor and the patio area. Tell them you have my temporary clearance."

"What's the point of all of this?" Dashan asks after the second team leaves.

"Masamune, King, Kenta, and Aguma. I need you to go down to the check-in desk and ask if anyone new came in today. See what you can find out." Tsubasa says after holding a finger up to Dashan, asking him to wait a moment.

"What about Dyanmis?" Kenta asks before going. "What's he supposed to do?"

"He'll stay and help out here." Tsubasa and the Jade Jupiter Wielder meet eyes and silently agree on this matter.

"Anything I can do to help…I will." Dyanmis says as he sits down and begins to bandage Raven's wounds.

"Alright." The third team leaves and the four remain. Dashan tries again.

"What's the point in all of this?"

"The first group is telling some colleagues of mine from the WBBA to look out for Kyoya and send what info the have now about his whereabouts. They will send new info every 6 hours. The second group is getting the tapes so we can see exactly what happened here. The third group is getting info from the lobby to see if anyone new was here and try to help us identify the mastermind behind these."

"Do you think it will work?" Madoka asks as she gazes into the eagle blader's amber irises.

"I hope so."

*At the evil peoples Headquarters.*

"And how did it go, Damian?" Dr. Ziggeraunt asks as the Kerbecs blader enters.

"Perfectly….I got exactly what you wanted." Damian holds out a small flash drive and the evil doctor plugs it into his computer.

"Excellent." He exclaims as information pops up.

"Do I need to go teach another lesson to that worthless excuse of a blader?!" Damian smirks as he glances over to the next room.

"No, I think he has learned his lesson."

*Inside the next room *

A little Kyoya leans against the door, listening. He glances over at the beat up Ryuga and worry causes the little boy to tear up a little.

"Ryuga…." The small boy shakes the shoulder of the dragon blader. "Ryuga….please wake up…"

"Uhh…." The groan escapes from the older's mouth. Kyoya backs up and sits against the wall as tears start to fall. He wipes at them, hating that he's crying. He reaches for his bey case and launcher and holds them to his chest.

"Gingka…." he mutters to himself before he starts crying harder.

{Okay…so a bit of a sad ending. But I wanted to show a bit of Kyoya's softer side and what happened to Ryuga and Kyoya after they left. So I hope you guys liked it. Please Review and tell me what you thought. Also tell me if you like the intro….I didn't really know what to do so I kinda just threw that together. Thanks for reading….}


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I OWN NOTHING!

*In Blader DJ's voice* Last time on Kiddy Kyoya, The group brings the injured Mei Mei and Chris inside the hotel room to find it is in pieces. They try to figure out who did this when Raven returns, also injured. Tsubasa calms everyone down and start to tell them things to do. He later explains that he is having his friends send messages to his WBBA friends to try to locate Kyoya. At the Evil People's Headquarters, Damian returns and hands a flash drive to Dr. Ziggeruant. Damian asks if he needs to teach someone another lesson but the dr. says no. In the next room, Kyoya sits by the door, listening to their conversation. He glances over and tries to wake the injured Ryuga. He retreats to a wall and calls out Gingka's name as the tears fall down. Will he be rescued in time?

*Inside the hotel room*

"Gingka, what do you have?" Tsubasa asks as the second team returns. The Pegasus lover holds up a few tapes.

"We got them!" He does a small fist pump.

"Good." The group that had stayed had been waiting for the others to get back. Mei Mei, Chris and Raven were bandaged and sleeping off their injuries.

"Tsubasa." Yu sings as he returns with Sophie, Wales, and Tithi. He holds up a flash drive and Tithi shouts out that they did what he asked.

"And they wanted you to get this." Wales takes the flash drive and hands it to the Eagle blader. He walks over and plugs into the computer. He starts to read what the screen says when the third group returns from their task.

"Kenta, everyone, what did you guys find?" Gingka asks.

"You'll never believe it," King and Masamune start to say at the same time.

"What?!" Yu jumps with excitement. "What did you guys find out?"

"It was Ryuga…." Kenta mutters.

"What did you say, Kenta?" Madoka asks.

"It was Ryuga! He was the one person that was new today!" Kenta says as tears start to fill his eyes.

"RYUGA?!" Everyone says in shock.

"How could have been him?" Gingka demands.

"I don't know!" Kenta says.

"He's right, Gingka." Aguma and Masamune back up the Summer Constellation Legendary Blader.

"I can't believe it." Madoka says.

"Well, it's the truth…..look." Tsubasa says. He taps a key or two on the keyboard and a video pops up on the screen. Everyone shuts up and watches the security tape. They end up shocked after both tapes are over and they see all the damage done.

"Tsubasa!" A voice says as a girl pops up in a video chat.

"Kareni… what's up?" The WBBA agent walks over to the screen and starts talking to the other WBBA agent.

"I have information on your friend, Kyoya's location."

"Really?" The Cetus Team utters before anyone else can say anything.

"We know that Ryuga took Kyoya with him after the battle with them." Tsubasa said. Kareni nods.

"Yes. After this happened, Ryuga and Kyoya were spotted in Southern Japan. They were ambushed by Damian and some other bladers. They were beaten badly and taken. We think they are in the tip of Japan in this building." A picture of a new skyscraper appears next to the girl's face.

"Thank you, Kareni." The girl nods before the chat box closes.

"Ryuga….he was beaten like that?!" Gingka mutters to himself.

"He was protecting Kyoya….." Tsubasa says.

"What do you mean?" Yu asks with Wang Hu Zhong echoing him.

"He had Kyoya with him. He probably couldn't fight with his full strength without hurting Kyoya. That's why he was beaten so easily." Tsubasa thinks for a moment.

"We will launch the res…." A new Chat screen appears and cuts Tsubasa off.

"Hello there…" Damian says on screen.

"Damian!" Wales exclaims as he hugs a shaking Sophie.

"Oh yes, hello. Listen up. We wanted to tell you that we have your little friends here." The camera flashes over and shows a little Kyoya chained to a wall and the injure Ryuga still unconscious.

"Let them go, Damian!" Gingka shouts.

"Um….we can't. You see, your little friend here…." He pauses and taps Kyoya on the cheek. The lion blader tries to bite his hand but misses. "He can take the arrangement system."

"What?!" Everyone shouts.

"But that's not possible!" Madoka says.

"Libra broke it!" Yu looks at Tsubasa and Madoka. "You said it was unfixable, right Madoka?" The mechanic's mouth gapes open as she is speechless.

"Why would you tell us what you were planning to do?" Nile asks.

"Cause we know that YOU can't stop us!" Damian laughs evilly. "Not without harming your little friend here."

"Please don't do this." Madoka pleads.

"Let me think about it….NOPE! The little thing with Faust and everything….that was a mistake. It has been corrected and now we are unstoppable!"

"GINGKA!" Little Kyoya calls out.

"Kyoya!" Gingka shouts to let him know he was heard. "We're coming….."

"HE WON'T TOUCH MY KYOYA PAL! BULL BULL BULLL! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?" Benkei yells as he pounds against the screen.

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out!" Damian laughs again. "Toodles!"

"Who says Toodles?" Yu asks with Tithi asking what Toodles meant.

"We have gotta save my Kyoya pal!" Benkei roars.

"We know where they are." Tsubasa says. "I have other agents confirming his whereabouts. We're going here." The eagle blader points to a spot on a map of Japan.

"Alright, let's go!" Julian says with all the others echoing him.

"Kyoya! We're coming for you!" Gingka says as they all run out the door.

SO SO SO SORRY for the wait! I kept meaning to update. For those reading Day with Excalibur, the update should be later today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

"Well, then little boy." Dr. Ziggeruant smiles down at little Kyoya. "Are you ready for your arrangement?"

"NOOO!" The Lion Blader screams as some of the H.D. Academy bladers force him to his feet. He tries to kick and bite them but they inject a needle into his neck. He falls into a deep sleep and goes limp.

"There we go." The evil doctor nods to a door. "Take him in there and get the process ready." The doctor turns and sees Damian poking Ryuga with his foot.

"So what do we do with him?" Damian glances over and an evil glint shines.

"Whatever you wish, Damian. He's all yours." The doctor turns and starts to leave. "I have no use for him."

"Uhhhh….." Ryuga groans as he starts to wake.

"Well, then. Let's have some fun, shall we?!"

…

"We're almost there." Tsubasa announces from the front of the helicopter.

"Finally." Gingka hops up from his seat and does a little dance. "Kyoya, we're coming."

"Don't you worry, Kyoya pal, we'll save you." Benkei shouts.

"Tsubasa, do you think he'll be alright?" Kenta asks.

"I don't know."

"Don't worry about it, Kenta."

"Huh?"

"Masamune." Gingka says.

"We're gonna save him…You don't have to worry about it one bit. I, the number one blader, will personally make sure he is okay!" Masamune strikes a heroic pose.

"Masamune, you're right!" Gingka exclaims and everyone looks at him.

"But what if they have already started the arrangement?!" Chi-yun asks.

"Well, I'll just have to break it again." Yu smiles evilly. "And make sure it stays broken!"

"LET'S GO GET MY KYOYA PAL!" Benkei yells again.

"We're here."

…..

"Arrangement process ready."

"Good, let's begin, shall we?" Dr. Evil mickEvil Pants says. Keys clack around the room as the arrangement process begins. The machine with Kyoya inside lights up and Kyoya wakes. As the process starts, pain radiates through his little body. He lets out a scream and begins squirming.

"Too bad his friend can't help him now…." Damian says wickedly as he enters the room.

"Yes….a shame."

"AHHHHH!" Little Kyoya screams as one of the worker ladies announces the progress in at 77%.

….

"AHHHHHH!" echoes through the building.

"That's Kyoya!" Madoka exclaims.

"KYOYA PAL!" Benkei looks around franticly. "WHERE ARE YOU, KYOYA?!" He runs over to a little table and smashes the vase that sits on top.

"Thermal Scan shows a big heat wave coming from that way." Tsubasa points down on of the corridors.

"Then, let's go." Masamune and King lead the way. Everyone takes off in that direction, running towards what they hope to be Kyoya.

"Mystery, Mystery…" A man stands in their way down a ways.

"Who are you?" Dynamis asks.

"That's him! He's the guy who turned Kyoya little!" Yu shouts as he jabs his finger in the man's direction.

"Ahh, not one of my greatest works. I was waiting for a moment to cast the spell and you, my little friend, helped me."

"DON'T CALL ME….wait WHAT?!" Yu cocks his head in confusion.

"Yes, I work for Hades Inc. and my new assignment: take you all down."

"Yeah, right buddy. Listen, even you don't stand a chance against me, let alone anyone else."

"Who said I was alone?" He runs into another room and they follow him.

"This room is giant and empty. Why did you run in here?" Masamune scratches his head.

"Perfect for what I need." Out of nowhere, a bunch of H.D. Academy bladers show up.

"EKKK!" Masamune and King squeal as they cling together.

"You knew we were going to be here." Tsubasa accuses. "You were sent ahead to stop us."

"Gingka!" Dashan says. The Pegasus Bladers jumps and looks back at the Chinese Leader.

"You go; we'll take care of them!" Julian rips his bey with the others.

"Thanks, you guys." Gingka shouts as they leave Wild Fang's, Excalibur's and Wang Hu Zhong's members behind.

"AHHHH!" They hear again.

"This way!" Tsubasa leads the small group down another corridor and into another big room. There waits Damian and more H.D. Bladers.

"Ah, come on! You gotta be kidding me!" Benkei shouts.

"Gingka!" Aguma and the other Legendary Bladers say.

"We'll handle them!" King shouts.

"Please, go rescue Mr. Kyoya." Yuki says.

"You think you can beat me?!" Damian laughs. "I beat the great Ryuga….what chance do you have?"

"Doesn't matter. We will win!" Dynamis says. The even smaller group of Tsubasa, Yu, Benkei, Gingka, Masamune, and Madoka continue as the Legendary Bladers start battling. Tsubasa leads them down one more hallway and they find themselves at the door.

"AHHHH!" The scream is loud and clear.

"KYOYA!" Gingka and Benkei yell as everyone launches their beys at the door. It blows open and they see Dr. Evilly sitting, watching a screen. On it is a picture of Kyoya in the arrangement system.

"Ah, so you're finally here…" Dr. Ziggy says. He stands and turns to meet them.

"GINGKA!" Kyoya cries from the arrangement.

"Kyoya!"

So this is the next chapter of Kiddy Kyoya. I hope you liked it. I know I am going to get hate mail for the cliffhanger….jk =D so anyway please review and tell me what you thought. Only one more chapter! BOO HOO BOO HOO! Lol. Also, I was just having fun creating names for Dr. Ziggeruant. Till the final chapter….ttyl


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 (The final Chapter) **

_**I OWN NOTHING! **_

***In Blader DJ's voice*Last Time on Kiddy Kyoya, The friends know where Kyoya is and have gone to get him. Dr. ZiggyRat has place Kyoya inside the Arrangement and it cause Kyoya to feel great pain. Ryuga has disappeared after The Dr. of Evilness gave him to Damian. Everyone finally arrive at the Evil People's Headquarters and they are met by the man who turned Kyoya little. Some of the friends stay back and battle with him and other H.D. Bladers. The group continues and is met by Damian and H.D. Bladers. Some more of the friends stay back and battle. Gingka and the remaining friends continue and find Dr. ZiggerBrat has Kyoya in the machine. Will they save their friend in time?**

"Let him go!" Gingka shouts. The evil doctor pushes up his glasses and pretends to think for a moment.

"Uh, NO!" The doctor laughs and everyone draws out their launchers and beys. BOOM! They all look to the screen where they see Ryuga has broken into the arrangement room.

"RYUGA!" Kenta cries. The Dragon Blader sends his bey into the arrangement machine and kills it. Yu stomps his foot on the ground and pouts, saying he had wanted to destroy it.

"NO! STOP HIM!" ZiggRat screams/whines as he watches Ryuga pick up Kyoya and take him out of the room.

"Let's go, guys." Gingka says as he puts his launcher and bey away.

"We'll catch up." Tsubasa says as he shares a smile with Yu. The other four leave and Tsubasa and Yu rip their beys.

"What do you think they wanted to do?" Masamune asks before they hear an explosion.

"They're destroying it so it can't be used again." Madoka says as another BOOM sounds.

"GINGKA!" The group stops when they see Ryuga standing in front of them. He is beat up horribly and holds an unconscious Kyoya in his arms.

"Kyoya….Ryuga!" Gingka exclaims.

"Here." Ryuga places the boy on the ground, gently and walks away.

"Why would he do that?" Benkei asks as he picks up Kyoya.

"I don't know but we should go." Masamune says.

"Wait, we still need to do one more thing." Yu says as he and Tsubasa catch up with them.

….

"CHANGE HIM BACK!" Yu shouts at the magic man as he points to Kyoya.

"Fine…."

"And do the right spell…or Nile won't be very happy. You don't want to see him use Mystic Zone again, do you?" Demoure says in a unlike Demoure way. The Magic Man looks at Nile who growls a little for emphasis.

"This lesson has been learned…

"This spell now overturned…

"This boy upon who I'm not very keen…

"Shall once more be a teen…" He finishes the spell and a green smoke covers Kyoya. Benkei and those nearby cough. When the smoke clears, a normal sized Kyoya sits in Benkei's arms. He is awake and has a confused expression on his face.

"What….I just remember…."

"KYOYA!" Everyone crowds around him and welcomes him back.

…..

"So glad everything worked out…." Hikaru says after Kyoya and Gingka finish their stories. Mei Mei, Chris and Raven are awake and okay. They sit with the others as the meeting finishes. Sunset's light casts a beautiful shine on the bladers.

"Thank you for rescuing me…" Kyoya says without meeting anyone's eyes.

"No problem…Kyoya….you're our friend. We would do anything for our friends." Gingka says.

"I just have one question…." Kyoya says, looking around the room.

"What is it, Kyoya Pal?" Benkei asks. The lion blader reaches to touch his jaw.

"Why do I have a loose tooth all of the sudden?" Everyone just laughs as Gingka grabs his scarf and yanks it away from Kyoya.

"NOT MY SCARF AGAIN!"

"Hey, Kyoya…"

"What, Yu?"

"…Will you please battle me?!"

**So this is the end of Kiddy Kyoya. Can I go cry in the corner now?! I tried to finish it off happy and I hope you all liked it. Thanks for all the reviews. Over a thousand views and almost forty reviews. THANKS to everyone who read it. It was a good trip. I will be posting one more chapter about Ryuga and what happened to him during and after this. So till then….ttyl. **


	9. The Extra Chapter

**The extra chapter: Ryuga**

** *This chapter is written in first person from Ryuga's point of view. Just so you know. It begins right after chapter 4 of Kiddy Kyoya. Ryuga has just taken Kyoya with him.***

**I OWN NOTHNG! **

"So what happened, kid?" I ask the little blader as we walk. It feels weird to walk a normal sidewalk like everyone else.

"Magic man, poof, 50 dollars, leave me, scary dragon, here…." The boy talks so fast I only catch a little of what he says. I don't want to have him try again so I just grunt. We walk along the sidewalk in silence for a few moments when a woman approaches us.

"Your little brother is so cute." She ruffles Kyoya's hair and smiles at me before leaving.

"He is not my little brother." I growl but mine is outdone by another growl. I look around, whipping out L-Drago.

"He-he-he?" Kyoya giggles nervously. I glare down at him and ask him if he is hungry. He nods but points to a tooth.

"What?"

"I've got a loose tooth…" He mumbles while wiggling the tooth.

"What?!"

"LOOSE TOOTH!" Kyoya practically screams and we get several different looks. I put my hands out in defeat and ask him in a whisper to be quiet.

"Okay….let's see…" I mutter. I remember being on the road with Kenta and having him commit to my lifestyle. But I can't do that with Kyoya; he's too little now. Besides, I've always respected him since we battled at Battle Bladers.

"Ryuga?" Kyoya asks timidly.

"What?" I snap a little and I watch the already timid blader shrink back. I feel a little regret and sigh, trying again.

"Look…" Kyoya points in front of us and I see H.D. Academy Bladers standing there. I grab Kyoya's hand and turn around.

"Come on, kid." I feel a little panic rise in my chest and I question myself for it. The Dragon Emperor runs from no one…but I've got this little kid with me now.

"Hey there!" I hear a voice say. I turn and there stands one of the H.D. Dogs, Damian Hart.

"EKKK!" Kyoya squeals in a very-unlike Kyoya way. The boy cowers behind me. I guess he was shy when he was little.

"Well, if it isn't one of the puppets! What do you want?" Damian grins madly and snaps his fingers. H.D. Bladers surround us in seconds. I whip out L-Drago but I realize I can't use my full power without hurting Kyoya too. Damian seems to know this and relish in this fact.

"What is the great Dragon Emperor going to do now that he's been dethroned?" I growl and hear a small scream behind me. I turn my head and see one of the bladers has grabbed the kid.

"Offf…" I grunt as I am brought to my knees.

"I have orders to bring you back alive, otherwise you both would be in Hades by now." Damian says as another hit steals my consciousness. My last thought is about the kid and I hear him scream my name.

…..

"Welcome back…" I hear a voice say as I wake up.

"What?" I grunt as I pull myself to my feet. In front of me are L-Drago and a bey stadium. Damian stands on the other side. I examine my bey and see it's damaged badly.

"Oh, so you don't think about battling me with full strength…" The Kerbecs Blader motions to the wall and I see a sleeping Kyoya, gagged and chained to the wall. He has some weird device around his neck.

"Why, you…" I growl.

"Let's begin, shall we?" We count down and launch our beys. As our beys start to clash, Kyoya wakes. His eyes show his shock as he discovers he's chained to a wall.

"Don't take your eyes off the battle….you can't afford to." Damian taunts. I call out to L-Drago but I see Kyoya and stop. I can't do anything while he's here. He'll get caught in the crossfire.

"Hades Gate!" The Blader screams and huge gates appear. They burst open and Kyoya and I are battered with a huge gust. I watch as the big dog sends out its chains and they capture L-Drago.

"L-Drago!" I yell as I watch it dragged inside. An explosion covers the room and when I open my eyes, I am in Hades.

"You're not out of the clear yet…." Damian waves his hand and Kyoya appears next to him. Terror flushes his features and I feel horrible anger. That little boy is MY RIVAL and nobody is going to hurt him.

"L-Drago!" I apologize silently. "DRAGON EMPEROR SUPREME FLIGHT!" My bey spirit launches itself at his and I see a small light brighten on Kyoya's collar. As the beys clash, the collar delivers a horrible shock to the little boy. I watch for only seconds before I pull back. As soon as the beys stopped clashing, the device powered down.

"Here's another trick, you can't attack with shocking your buddy here. Whatcha gonna do now?!"

"Grr…." Kerbecs is attacking L-Drago like nuts but it's only when I strike that Kyoya gets shocked.

"Time's up!" Kerbecs launches one more attack and I feel myself get blown backwards.

…

The next couple times I wake up end in the same fashion. Only the last time, I remember being defeated again by Damian but Kyoya wasn't there. I hear a scream and recognize the voice. It's Kyoya. I grab L-Drago and burst out of the room I was in.

"You're going to pay, Damian." I growl. I walk through the place, following the screams. At one point, I think I hear Gingka's voice….but I shrug it off.

"Hello there." I hear as I approach the place where the scream sounds.

"Goodbye." I say as I launch my bey and knock them down. I kick open the door and strut in. I glance around the room and instantly spot Kyoya in the machine. I send my bey against it and annihilate the machine. I pull the boy from the wreckage and walk out.

"GINGKA!" I say as I see my rival running down the hall. They stop and stare at me. I glance at the boy and realize he needs to be with his friends. He doesn't need my sort of life….he need friends to help him grow as a blader. I place the boy on the floor and silently wish him well. I then stand and walk away. Each step hurts as I realize I have grown a little fond of the boy.

…..

I watch as Kyoya, back to normal, jokes and laughs with his friends and rivals. They don't know I am watching them from a rooftop. I guess I am stealing Kyoya's line: I'm a loner. I look at my bey, newly fixed, and smile a little.

"Enjoy your friendships…." I am about to turn away when I hear Gingka yell something about his scarf and he grabs it. I scoff and walk away….

**So this is the extra chapter. While I was writing the parts of Damian and Ryuga battling, I realized I was being extremely cruel to Kyoya. Oh well! He can take it! ;p So review and tell me what you thought. If you would check out my other stories. I try to write humor and friendship. I normally don't use OC or write romance so if you are looking for some good humor or mystery with the original characters…I'm your gal….Thanks for all the views and reviews. I counted right before posting and there were 52 so THANK YOU! **

**Ttyl =P**


End file.
